Kirby:Truth or Dare!
by xKirliax
Summary: Okay, you know the rules. Send in dares and/or truths for the Kirby characters. Rated T for *ahem* certain dares sent in.
1. Chapter 1

** Me: **Guess what time it its?

**Meta Knight:** This bodes ill...

** Me: **It's time for Kirby: Truth or Dare!

** Kirby:** Poyo!

** Me:** That's right, Kirby, we're gonig to play Truth or Dare! So send in your dares and truths.

** Everyone But Me:** Oy Vey.

* * *

Okay, here it goes!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, everyone and welcome to this game of truth or dare!

Fumu: Then why did the invites say that this was a birthday party?

Me: What invites?

Jerca: These. _(holds up a birthday card)_

Me: Well, it was the closest thing! Anyways, here's how it's going to go: An author will give us a dare or truth, and you have do it! :)

Galaxia Knight: _(raises hand)_

Me: Yeah?

Galaxia Knight: I have 2 questions. What happens if we don't do either? Also, why are you, a 12 year old girl, the main authority here?

Me: Well I'm the authority 'cause I'm the author! ;3 Oh, and you get beaten with a rubber chicken if you don't do it! LET'S DO THIS! XD

Everyone else: 0_0

Me: Okay, so-

_(Flygon Rider breaks through the window)_

Flygon Rider: I got a dare! I dare Sirica and Meta Knight to kiss!

Me: Oh, nice one, but why did you come through the window?

Flygon Rider: _(shrug)_ Only way to get here.

Sirica: No. Just no.

Me: Okay, normally I'd hit you with a chicken. Since I don't want to get killed today…..(_hands Flygon Rider a notepad)_

Flygon Rider: "You'll have to put this girly-girl outfit on for the next 2 chapters."

_(holds up red dress, bow, and high heels)_

Sirica: WHAT?

Me: Obey the ruuuuuuuuuuules!

Sirica: I hate truth or dare. _(walks into my closet)_ I really hate it. _(walks out, wearing the outfit)_ You have no idea how much I dislike this.

Me: Yeah, but I like it!

Triforce Kitten: Hey, I have 3 dares!

Me: Okay, what's with the spaghetti?

Triforce Kitten: It's your dare! Eat it!

_(A Riolu breaks through the roof, it's my best pal, Lumina!)_

Lumina: Spaghetti!

Me: EAT!

_(Digusting eating noises)_

Blade: _(pukes)_ Okay, what's the next dare?

Triforce Kitten: Have Kirby say something other than 'poyo'!

Kirby: Waa-melon!

Me: Meh. Close enough.

Kitzkat: Wait! !

Escargon: English?

Kitzykat: What I just said.

Triforce Kitten: But I was next!

Me: We'll have to see which one is better. What was your next one?

Triforce Kitten: Have MK kiss Kirby.

Me:...Okay peeps, we're doing Kitzy's dare.

Kitzykat: =D

Triforce Kitten: =(

Dedede: Kirby, you're stupid.

_(Kirby starts crying)_

Me: Meta, pie him.

Meta Knight:_ (pies Dedede)_

Panda Warrior: Hey, I got a dare. Meta Knight, take off your mask-

Me: Heck yeah!

Panda Warrior: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand kiss His Majesty.

Me: D8

Dedede and MK: NO! DX

Me:_ (whacks up Dedede and rips off Meta's mask)_

Me: Oh, it's also my 1st year of Fanfiction, so we're going to go on a plane in the next chapter.

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Still doing dares!

Everyone: ...Crud.


	3. Chapter 3

Panda Warrior: Can I say my next dare?

Me: You had two?

Panda Warrior: Yeah. I dare Fumu to confess that-

Fumu: (_runs into closet)_

Ribbon; What the-?

Me: I'll take care of this. GET OUT OF MY PLUSHIE CLOSET, FUMU!

Fumu: NO!

**13 minutes later...**

Me:_ (holding Fumu with a lasso) _Okay, she's out.

Captain Vul: So you want her to confess that?

Panda Warrior: ..that she loves MK.

Fumu & MK: ...

Fumu: Okay, I like him!

Panda Warrior: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike?

Escargon: Plane's here.

Me: Sweet! _(picks up stuffed gila monster)_

Lumina: Who's that?

Me: Larry, my Gila monster.

* * *

**(We're now on the plane)**

Me: Hello, this is your Captain speaking.

Flygon Rider: This is your other captain speaking.

Me: If you look to your left, you'll see a cow duct-taped to the wall. Don't worry, it's dead.

Flygon Rider: If you look to your right, you see a stuffed moose head.

Me: Seatbelts should be on, otherwise we'll classify you as suicidal and 100% certified cuckoo-bonkers.

Flygon Rider: Triforce Kitten and kitzykat will tell you when you can move around the cabin and be your flight attendants.

Me: Also, Larry has chosen your favorite music for the flight.

Flygon Rider: How a stuffed animal can do that, we haven't a clue. We'll also be walikng around the cabin to say hello.

Me: As soon as we get the #$%ing autopilot to work.

Both: Have a nice flight!

DeDeDe: Ah, this is the life! Watching TV and eating junk food.

Bun: You always do that.

Triforce Kitten: After a really long fit of cursing, Storm and Flygon Rider got the autopilot to work.

Adeline: Oh, sweet! It's the perfect thing to draw!

Ado: Alright! _(runs off to the window)_

kitzykat: Knew they were twins. You owe me a buck, Storm.

Me: Awwwww.

Adeline: This s great! Just the beautiful sky, clods, and...HOLY COW!

Ado: I don't think cows live at this altitude.

Mace Knight: No, look!

_(botsgal is flying on a hang-glider to the plane)_

botsgal:_ (jumps through window)_ I got dares. I want Meta and Fumu to kiss, and for Knuckle Joe to look up Sirica's dress.

Broom King: _(sarcastically) _I guess one of us has to trip her.

Sirica: _(grabs out sword/chainsaw/gun thing)_ Die, pervert! _(starts chasing him)_

Fumu: _(kisses Meta on the cheek)_

Flygon Rider: Oh, that reminds me!

Everyone except Broom King and Sirica: What?

Flygon Rider: I want Sirica to teach Kirby to use a gun.

Me: She's kinda busy.

Sirica: _(covered in straw and splinters)_ Not anymore.

**Half an Hour Later**

Sirica: Okay, so hold onto this part and pull. _(dives into bunker)_

Kirby: Poyokay! _(Shoots like crazy and destroys the plane)_

Me: We're gonna crash!

**BOOSH!**

Me: Ow.


End file.
